1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting disk data storage devices in a computer and more particularly to a modular data device assembly adapted to mount in an industry standard size slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,184 teaches a modular data device assembly for a computer is disclosed that has a housing that is designed to fit into a conventional, industry standard size expansion bay. Individual plug-in data storage devices such as hard disk drives or CD-ROM drives are disposed vertically in a stacked formation within the housing. A motherboard with plug-in connectors to which the drives are connected allows easy replacement of defective data devices, which devices slide in or out. The disk drives and modular data device assemblies may be arrayed in series or in parallel to a controller. By its modular structure and redundant storage functions, the present invention benefits from what is known as Redundant Array of Independent Disks principle.
There have been a number of attempts at making the components of a computer easily replaceable and interchangeable. There has been a rise in popularity of modular components and the hardware to adapt the replaced component to a conventional computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,954 teaches a mounting arrangement that allows drives of different sizes to be mounted in a drive dock. Specifically, it discloses hardware necessary to mount, for example, full height, half height, or third height drives in a conventional size drive dock. To that end, the device provides mounting plates that have upper and lower ridges for mounting a single disk drive of varying size within the single drive dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,897 teaches a circuit board inserter/ejector system for inserting a circuit board into a backplane in a chassis and for ejecting the circuit board from the backplane of the chassis. The inserter/ejector system can be used with a magnetic disk drive to facilitate insertion and removal thereof within a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,041 teaches an apparatus for reducing electromagnetic radiation from a computer device. The apparatus includes an electrically conductive housing and a non-conductive drive mounting structure situated within the housing. The drive mounting structure includes a plurality of bays in communication with an opening in the housing, and an electrically conductive retainer that is situated over the opening to hold the disk drives in the bays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,019 teaches a modular computer chassis which includes a main chassis to which a motherboard is attached and a sub-chassis attachable to the main chassis. The sub-chassis holds at least one computer component and is electrically connected to the motherboard. In this manner, the computer component is separable from the main chassis by removing the sub-chassis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,323 teaches a removable electrical unit with combined grip and release mechanism. Each of the removable disk drives is mountable into a corresponding device bay in front of the subsystem chassis. Each removable disk drive incorporates a soft stop and release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,020 teaches a modular electrical apparatus that includes a plurality of customer removable electrical devices such as disk drives. The devices and support units are all blind pluggable into a removable central electrical distribution unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,959 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,497 teach a computer apparatus with modular components that includes segregated functional units like a disk array, various plug-in card packages, power/fan unit, and a motherboard.
Another goal for moving towards modular computer components is to improve reliability. One concept in the field of disk drives is known as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID). A number of disk drives are interconnected in an array for redundant storage of data. Failure of one disk drive does not destroy irreplaceable data. An example of the RAID concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,397 teaches a housing array for containing a plurality of hardware element modules such as disk drives, a plurality of modularized power supplies, and plural power distribution modules, each being connected to a separate source of primary facility power. Each module is self-aligning and blindly installable within the housing and may be installed and removed without tools, without disturbing the electrical cabling within the cabinet, and automatically by a maintenance robot. Despite the advances in designing modular components and associated hardware for computers, there is still a need for a modular component that easily adapts to conventional size restraints, yet benefits from RAID concepts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,586 teaches an apparatus for a mainframe that has redundant extractable devices that are arranged in the mainframe of the IU specification for industrial computers or servos. The apparatus comprises a main body having at least two receiving spaces with respective openings at one end; closing ends of the two receiving spaces is arranged with a circuit board; two extractable units arranged within the receiving spaces and connected; to the circuit board; a front frame and a rear frame being installed at the main body. The two extractable units are extractable from the two openings so as to be connected to the circuit board. Moreover, the two extractable units are mounted to the main body and the main body is extractable in the computer mainframe, and thus an apparatus for a mainframe having redundant extractable devices is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,667 teaches an interfacing system facilitating user-friendly connectivity in a selected operating mode between a host computer system and a flash memory card. The interfacing system includes an interface device and a flash memory card. The interfacing system features significantly expanded operating mode detection capability within the flash memory card and marked reduction in the incorrect detection of the operating mode. The interface device includes a first end for coupling to the host computer and a second end for coupling to the flash memory card, while supporting communication in the selected operating mode that is also supported by the host computer system. The flash memory card utilizes a fifty-pin connection to interface with the host computer system through the interface device. The fifty-pin connection of the flash memory card can be used with different interface devices in a variety of configurations such as a universal serial mode, PCMCIA mode, and ATA IDE mode. Each of these modes of operation requires different protocols. Upon initialization with the interface device, the flash memory card automatically detects the selected operating mode of the interface device and configures itself to operate with the selected operating mode. The operating mode detection is accomplished by sensing unencoded signals and encoded signals. The encoded signals are encoded with a finite set of predetermined codes. Each predetermined code uniquely identifies a particular operating mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,148 teaches a protocol for expanding control elements of an ATA-based disk channel that supports device command and data information issued over the channel to a number of peripheral devices coupled to the channel. In addition, channel command circuitry issues channel commands which control channel related functional blocks, each of which perform non device-specific channel related functions. The channel commands are interpreted by the channel and are not directed to peripheral devices coupled thereto. Channels commands include identification indicia that distinguish a channel command from a device command.
U.S. Patent Application 20020087898 teaches an apparatus that facilitates direct access to a serial Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) device by an autonomous subsystem in the absence of the main operating system (OS).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,692 teaches a disk drive enclosure that houses a mix of “slim” and “half high” disk drive sizes in almost any order. The enclosure includes at least thirteen equally spaced pairs of guide rails. Each pair of rails includes one rail on one side panel of the enclosure, and the other rail of the other side panel of the enclosure. Each pair of guide rails defines a boundary of a “slot,” such that twelve slots are defined between thirteen pairs of guide rails. Groups of slots are defined wherein each group includes six contiguous slots. For each group of six slots, four connectors are included on a back panel of the enclosure. Within each group of six slots, the four connectors are positioned within the first, third, fourth and fifth slots, and no connectors are positioned in the second and sixth slots. A “no go” tab is also placed, adjacent the leading edge of one of the side panels of the enclosure, in the second and sixth slots to prevent the insertion of the rails of a disk drive in these slots. A removable back panel “shuttle” is included, which can be replaced with a different shuttle to easily and independently convert the enclosure to receive a different type of disk drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,353 teaches a disk drive carrier that inserts a disk drive into a peripheral bay chassis. The disk drive carrier includes a base for receiving a disk drive into and a latching mechanism that is rotatably attached to the base. The rotatably mount permits a lever to rotate between an open position and a closed position. The lever includes a lower engagement point and an upper engagement point. The disk drive carrier can additionally include a downwardly movable release tab attached to the upper engagement point facilitating release of the engagement point from a P-Bay chassis. The disk drive carrier can also include an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield to create a tight EMI seal in the front of a P-Bay chassis slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,571 teaches an apparatus for a mass storage subsystem, such as a RAID array, that includes a housing which defines first and second cavities with the first cavity housing an array controller such as a RAID controller. The second cavity houses a plurality of substantially conventional IDE drives conforming to the 3.5″ form factor. The array is configured to maximize cooling of the array controller and the drives within the extremely small space defined by the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,459 teaches a cooling system for a high-end server that includes four hot-pluggable fans plugged into a fan control board. The fans are arranged in two groups, with each group having two fans, one behind the other. One of the groups of fans is used to cool the processor boards and the other group is used to cool the system I/O board slots. Under normal operation one fan from each group is active. The other fan freewheels in order to provide redundancy. A fan control board delivers power to each of the fans and further provides a signal, responsive to temperature sensors, to each of the fans to control their speeds. Each of the fans provides a fan fault signal and a fan not present signal to the fan control board. The temperature sensors are placed proximate the processors and I/O components to monitor the operating temperatures thereof, and communicate the respective temperatures back to the fan control board. An operating system is utilized to drive the fan controller but can be overridden by the fan controller during critical conditions. An air ramp is positioned between the processors to help direct the flow of air generated by the fans onto some of the processors. Additionally, each of the fans are configured with a quick installment device to facilitate single-hand insertion and removal of the fans from the computer system. Networks serve the purpose of connecting many different personal computers, workstations, or terminals to each other, and to one or more host computers, printers and file servers so that expensive computing assets, programs, files and other data may be shared among many users. In a network utilizing a client/server architecture, the client (personal computer or workstation) is the requesting machine and the server is the supplying machine, both of which may preferably be connected via the network, such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN) or metropolitan area network (MAN). This is in contrast to early network systems that utilized a mainframe with dedicated terminals. In a client/server network, the client typically contains a user interface and may perform some or all of the application processing and, as mentioned above, can include personal computer or workstations. The server in a client/server network can be a high-speed microcomputer or minicomputer and in the case of a high-end server can include multiple processors and mass data storage such as multiple CD-ROM drives and multiple hard drives, preferably with redundant array of Independent Disks protection. An exemplary server such as a database server maintains the databases and processes requests from the client to extract data from or update the database. An application server provides additional business processing for the clients. The network operating system, the database management system and transaction monitor are responsible for the integrity and security of the server. Client/server networks are widely used throughout many different industries and business organizations, especially where mission-critical applications requiring high performance are routinely launched. The mass storage and multi-processing capabilities provided by current client/server network systems (for example, the high-end servers) that run such applications permit a wide range of essential services and functions to be provided through their use. As can be appreciated, many businesses are highly dependent upon the availability of their client/server network systems to permit essential network services and functions to be carried out. As client/server network systems become increasingly essential to the everyday operations of such businesses, additional steps need to been taken in the design and construction of the server in the client/server network system to ensure its continuous availability to the clients. That is to say, in the design and construction of a server, steps need to be taken to ensure that the server can be operated with little or no downtime. It can be appreciated by those skilled in the art that high availability, reliability and serviceability are valuable design aspects in ensuring that a server is a “zero downtime” system that will operate with little or no downtime. The modularity of components within a server has been recognized as an important design consideration in ensuring that the downtime of a server will be minimized. Modules can be removed and examined for operability or other purposes much easier than permanently mounted fixtures within a server chassis. When various components of a server can be provided in a modular form, they can also be readily replaced to maintain the operational status of the server with minimal downtime.
Removable modular components may include disc drives and power supplies. As described above, the removability of modular components allows for better overall serviceability of the computer system that is a distinct advantage. For example, a defective power supply in the server generally requires prompt replacement in order to limit downtime. Modular components and connectors facilitate prompt replacement and are thus popular in many computer designs. Originally, a rule of practice in the maintenance of modular components or printed circuit boards of a server was that of turning the power to the server off before any modular components or printed circuit boards were removed from or added to the chassis or support frame of the server. Recent innovations have centered around a highly desirable design goal of “hot-plug-ability” which addresses the benefits derived from inserting and removing modular components and printed cards from the chassis of the server when the server is electrically connected and operational. It can be readily appreciated that modularization and hot-pluggability can have a significant bearing on the high availability aspect of a high-end server.
Hot-plugable components may include storage or disc drives, drive cages, fans, power supplies, system I/O boards, control boards, processor boards, and other sub-assemblies. The ability to remove these constituent components without having to power down the server allows for better overall serviceability of the system, which is a distinct advantage to both the user and the maintenance technician. Component redundancy has also been recognized as an important design consideration in ensuring that a server will operate with little or no downtime. Essentially, component redundancy is typically provided in a system to better ensure that at least one of the redundant components is operable, thereby minimizing the system down time. With component redundancy, at least two components are provided that can perform the same function, such that if one of the components becomes faulty for some reason, the operation fails over to the redundant component. When at least one of the redundant components is operable, continued operation of the computer system is possible even if others of the redundant components fail. To further enhance reliability and serviceability, redundant components have been made hot plugable. Dynamic reconfiguration of a server system can also be accomplished by providing upgradable modular components therein. As can be readily appreciated, this objective can be accomplished by the addition or substitution of components having different circuits, preferably updated or upgraded, disposed within. When components are redundant and hot plugable, reconfiguration of the server is often possible without taking the server offline. Another important design aspect with respect to providing redundant and hot plugable components in a server system is to ensure and maintain a safe working environment while the server is operating and being repaired or upgraded. When the system components are swapped or upgraded, the exposure of hot connectors and contacts must be kept to a minimum. It can be appreciated by those skilled in the art that further developments in this area would significantly enhance the reliability and serviceability aspects of a high-end server system.
To further enhance the serviceability of server systems additional innovations may be required in the design and construction of diagnostic subsystems thereof. In existing client/server network systems it is often difficult to obtain, in a timely manner, important diagnostic data and information corresponding to a component failure in order to facilitate the quick serviceability of the server. Therefore, it can be appreciated that the more information that can be readily provided to locate a defective component or problem with the server, the better the optimization of the amount of time the server is up and running. Although the cooling of computer systems has always been a concern with computer designers to maintain high availability, the form factor of the chassis and the high demands for improved reliability of the client/server network systems with ever-increasing microprocessor power dissipation and system power consumption have created additional problems with cooling system design, especially in temperature monitoring and temperature control. In fact, many of the new computer processors have been designed to include a heat sink to help dissipate the generated heat. Not only are the high-end servers utilizing the newer high-powered processors, but are also utilizing multiple processors therein creating even more heat within the system. One proposed solution was to just use higher speed, cooling fans, however, higher speed fans created increased noise levels of operation. There is a need for a cooling system in a computer system that produces high efficiency cooling, minimizes system down time, and yet maintains a low noise level during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,087 teaches an assembly which includes a slot in a peripheral device carrier and a tab in a housing for peripheral devices. The assembly provides a structure for retaining compatible peripheral devices in a computer system, and for preventing damage to connectors when an attempt is made to install an incompatible peripheral device. The peripheral devices include a first connector portion for electronically coupling the peripheral device to a processor in a computer system. The peripheral device is installed in the peripheral device carrier that includes a slotted side member and a front member. The slot may be located at one end of the side member, or the side member may be shortened or truncated to avoid the tab when the device carrier is inserted. The side member is attached to the front member thereby forming a portion of a frame for receiving the peripheral device. The housing includes a bay having a second connector portion and at least one opening for receiving the peripheral device carrier. The bay further includes a tab positioned to engage the slotted side member when the peripheral device carrier is inserted in the bay, thereby allowing the first connector to mate with the second connector. Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, servers, and embedded systems typically include a motherboard on which most of the fixed internal processing circuitry of the computer is mounted. While working memory (such as random access memory or RAM) may be mounted on the motherboard, permanent memory devices typically are not. Many computer systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices, including memory devices, included in the system. A typical personal computer system includes a processor with associated memory, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives, compact disk recordable (CD-R) drives and/or digital video/versatile disk (DVD) drives. Additionally, computer systems often have the capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices. One or more data busses are coupled to connectors that mate with connectors on the peripheral devices to enable electrical communication between the peripheral devices and the rest of the computer system. Several computer systems are often connected to a central network server including one or more mass storage devices. Multiple disk drives can be configured to co-operate advantageously using technology generally known as redundant array of independent disks (RAID). RAID systems are particularly useful in the network servers because they provide data redundancy, such that if a single disk drive fails, the data stored thereon can be reconstructed from the data stored on the remaining disks. In the most sophisticated network servers and RAID systems, a failed disk drive can be replaced and the data thereon restored by software without interrupting the server's operation. In so-called “hot-plugging,” the failed disk drive is removed and a new one installed in its place without cutting off the power to the drive or server, and without rebooting the server. Similarly, if storage space becomes limited, disk drives can be added or upgraded without interrupting system operation. A disk drive with this capability is often referred to as “hot-plugable.” One of the problems with the use of removable disk drives arises when a user attempts to install a carrier including a hard drive or other peripheral device in a slot wherein the internal connector in a peripheral device bay is not compatible with the connector on the peripheral device. If the peripheral device connector does not mate properly with the internal connectors in the bay, the user may jam the carrier more forcefully in the bay, which could result in damage to the connector assemblies or to the device carrier. It is therefore desirable to provide carrier and bay structures that will prevent a user from damaging a peripheral device and/or connectors in the bay when attempting to install a device having an incompatible connector.
Another problem arises when a user attempts to utilize a peripheral device carrier that is not designed for the particular bay. Often, the device carriers are sized to fit snugly within a bay to support the device when it is installed. This maintains the integrity of the connection between the peripheral device and the computer system data bus so that data communication is not interrupted, thus leading to a more reliable computer system. Further, if the device carrier is not the correct size or type, strain may be placed on the connectors, leading to damaged connections and loss of system reliability. Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, servers, and embedded systems typically include a motherboard on which most of the fixed internal processing circuitry of the computer is mounted. While working memory (such as random access memory or RAM) may be mounted on the motherboard, permanent memory devices typically are not. Many computer systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices, including memory devices, included in the system. A typical personal computer system includes a processor with associated memory, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives, compact disk recordable (CD-R) drives and/or digital video/versatile disk (DVD) drives. Additionally, computer systems often have the capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices. One or more data busses are coupled to connectors that mate with connectors on the peripheral devices to enable electrical communication between the peripheral devices and the rest of the computer system. Several computer systems are often connected to a central network server including one or more mass storage devices. Multiple disk drives can be configured to co-operate advantageously using technology generally known as redundant array of independent disks (RAID). RAID systems are particularly useful in the network servers because they provide data redundancy, such that if a single disk drive fails, the data stored thereon can be reconstructed from the data stored on the remaining disks. In the most sophisticated network servers and RAID systems, a failed disk drive can be replaced and the data thereon restored by software without interrupting the server's operation. In so-called “hot plugging,” the failed disk drive is removed and a new one installed in its place without cutting off the power to the drive or server, and without rebooting the server. Similarly, if storage space becomes limited, disk drives can be added or upgraded without interrupting system operation. A disk drive with this capability is often referred to as “hot-plugable.” One of the problems with the use of removable disk drives arises when a user attempts to install a carrier including a hard drive or other peripheral device in a slot wherein the internal connector in a peripheral device bay is not compatible with the connector on the peripheral device. If the peripheral device connector does not mate properly with the internal connectors in the bay, the user may jam the carrier more forcefully in the bay, which could result in damage to the connector assemblies or to the device carrier. It is therefore desirable to provide carrier and bay structures that will prevent a user from damaging a peripheral device and/or connectors in the bay when attempting to install a device having an incompatible connector.
Another problem arises when a user attempts to utilize a peripheral device carrier that is not designed for the particular bay. Often, the device carriers are sized to fit snugly within a bay to support the device when it is installed. This maintains the integrity of the connection between the peripheral device and the computer system data bus so that data communication is not interrupted, thus leading to a more reliable computer system. Further, if the device carrier is not the correct size or type, strain may be placed on the connectors, leading to damaged connections and loss of system reliability.
The inventor hereby incorporates the above referenced patents into this specification.